This invention relates to packaging and is more particularly concerned with improvements in the packaging of bottled beverages, or other articles having a bottle-like configuration, wherein the package is formed by securing a carrier formed from a folded blank of paperboard or similar sheet material, on the top portion of a group of the articles which have a flange or other downwardly facing abutment forming means adjacent the top which may be utilized to engage oppositely disposed upwardly facing edge portions of sidewall formations of the carrier so that the weight of the articles is carried by the sidewall formations.
In the packaging of bottled products, such as beer and other beverages, particularly, consumer packages of multiple units arranged in row relation, carriers formed of foldable sheet material, such as paperboard, have been devised, heretofore, in which the bottles are supported by engaging skirt portions of the closure caps, or a projecting annular bead adjacent the mouth of each bottle, with upwardly facing edge portions in oppositely disposed sidewall elements of the carrier device. This type package has the advantage of economy in the use of materials, storage space, and generally, in ease of application to the bottle group. However, this type of carrier has not been fully acceptable for a number of reasons. One difficulty encountered has been an inability to provide a satisfactory design which will prevent damaging contact between the bottles and which is sufficiently rugged and damage free, particularly, for group packaging of the more recently introduced jumbo size bottles which are quite heavy when filled with the liquid product. Consequently, there has been a need for a packaging arrangement of this type which is more rugged and more dependable than theretofore provided and which can be produced with maximum economy in the use of materials.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved bottle carrier of the top gripping type which may be formed from a single sheet of foldable paperboard, or similar material, with maximum economy of materials and with provision for securely gripping the bottles at the top thereof and for holding them in vertical position with their vertical axes in generally parallel relation.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved bottle carrying package assembly wherein a top gripping and carrying device is formed from sheet material folded into a tube of substantially triangular cross section with a bottom forming wall panel having spaced apertures of a size to snugly engage around the bottle necks at a substantial distance below the tops of the bottles and a pair of upwardly converging sidewall forming panels which have transversely aligned apertures in vertical alignment with the apertures in the bottom wall forming panel, which sidewall apertures are defined in part by upwardly facing edge formations positioned to engage beneath oppositely disposed portions of an annular flange formation or similar abutment forming means adjacent the top of the bottle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bottle top gripping and carrying device of the type described wherein the sidewall panels extend upwardly to a pair of upwardly extending handle forming panels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bottle top gripping and carrying device of the type described wherein the bottom edge portions of the apertures in the sidewall are reinforced so as to provide a multiple thickness of the panel material in the wall area below the edges of the apertures which are engaged by the downwardly facing abutment formation adjacent the mouth of the bottle and which bear the weight of the bottle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bottle top gripping and carrying device of the type described wherein the bottom edge portions of the apertures in the sidewall panels are reinforced by double plies of the material which may be obtained by forming hinged tabs in areas of the material which would otherwise be cut out and discarded.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bottle top gripping and carrying device wherein bottle gripping apertures in one of the sidewall panels are reinforced by securing to the inside face of the sidewall panel a narrow end panel on the blank which also serves to form the connection between the bottom wall panel and the sidewall panel when the blank is formed into the tubular configuration.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bottle top gripping and carrying device of the character described which may be initially formed, at least in part, in a fully collapsed and flattened condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bottle carrying device of the type described wherein upwardly converging sidewall panels merge at their top connection with a double ply handle formation.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved article packaging arrangement wherein articles having the general form of bottles are adapted to be packaged by attaching thereto a top gripping carrier device which is formed from a cut and scored blank of foldable sheet material and which may be initially formed in partially folded condition enabling it to be set up into a tube with a generally triangular cross section and having a bottom wall with one or more bottle neck receiving apertures and sidewalls with bottle top gripping apertures, the bottom edges of which are disposed for engaging an abutment adjacent the bottle mouth and which are reinforced by foldable panel portions, one of which may constitute a portion of a wall connecting panel.
To this end, the invention as claimed herein is embodied in a carrier device for articles having a bottle configuration, which device is formed from paperboard, or other foldable sheet or web material, cut and scored so as to enable it to be formed into a tube of generally triangular cross section with a bottom forming wall apertured to engage over the neck forming portions of the articles and with adjoining sidewalls which are apertured so as to engage in gripping and supporting relation beneath downwardly facing portions of an abutment formation at the top of the articles and in spaced relation above the bottom forming wall.
The aforesaid objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when reference is made to the accompanying detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and the several modifications thereof which are set forth therein, by way of example, and shown in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout.